Kiss from a Rose
by Elise the Writing Desk
Summary: A girl without expression, capable of murder without a flinch. A wounded man, banished from the sparkling world of stage. Alice wants a place to stay. Black wants Lorina's heart. He'd trained Alice into a dazzling performer, all for the sake of stealing Lorina away. Alice knows it's a one-sided love. Delusional. But she loves Black too much to tell him the truth. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Originally entitled; Behind Your Mask_

* * *

**Kiss from a Rose  
**_September 15th 2013  
_©Elise the Writing Desk, Wonderful Wonder World©QuinRose

Other titles mentioned here aren't mine

* * *

"She can't act or sing...Why is she here, in the first place?" Reginald Crims scoffed and put down an apple on his table. "Besides, Beckie wants her room enlarged—I _will_ use that empty room, or she'll leave this opera, and all is lost."

"Oh, you always think that silly Beckie is everything..." Crysta Snowpidgeon complained, sighing. "You don't even care how all of us suffers getting our paycheck cut to raise _hers_! Come now, Reg, any room will do!"

Reginald played the apple on his table with his index finger, scowling at Crysta. It was true, Beckie was the primadonna of Crimson Opera...and he had done everything to make that woman stay, even sacrificing the other staff's needs.

"Well she can stay in the Grey Tower."

"Are you...out of your mind?" Crysta looked shocked. "Then that means she'll have to live with that lunatic? Reg, you can't be serious..."

Reginald gripped the apple and raised from his seat. "I don't have time for this. Blood will replace me as the sponsor while I go on my vacation. Grey Tower. Take or leave."

~.X.~

The platinum blonde with limeade eyes bit her lower lip, staring apologetically to a dark-blonde with turquoise pupils.

"I...did my best. But Reg said you can only stay if you'd live in the Grey Tower."

Alice Liddell stared at her emptily, and nodded. "Thank you."

Crysta whimpered. "Don't you know about that lunatic Joker living in that Tower? I'm worried, Alice...maybe I should sneak you in my room...I can talk to the girls to let you stay..."

The dark-blonde shook her head emptily and turned, walking away to the exit. "I will start packing." She said, and closed the door.

Crysta frowned as she watched the expressionless girl walking away through the door's window. She heard some steps behind her, and saw the Opera's manager; Gowland.

"Why is Alice Liddell still here...?" Gowland asked. His eyes widened. "Don't tell me...she accepted to stay in the Grey Tower...with that lunatic?"

The background dancer slumped her shoulders. Gowland frowned and sighed.

"I don't have the slightest idea why she'd stay here. That girl...she can't dance, sing, nor act. All she's good for is cleaning up." He commented.

"Oh, sir...You can't say such a thing. She's been through a lot. Especially with what her father had done and executed for." Crysta shot him a condescending look. "Nowhere else would accept her soon as hearing 'Liddell' of her surname."

~.X.~

The Grey Tower used to be a watch tower, owned by the Gottschalks. It was built on a coral island—anyone would need a boat to go there, despite the water was shallow; sharp corals which used to be above the surface were drowned into the sea, creating a small coast.

"This watch tower was built along the Crimson Opera—the Opera building itself used to be a castle, after all. The Gottschalks used to rule this country." The fisherman of the coast, Gray Ringmarc, explained as he rowed his boat filled with a small suitcase and Alice Liddell.

Gray kept rowing, staring at Alice, and smirked. "Not a big talker, I see. You don't need to be silent for what's happened to your father...No one blames you."

"Thank you for your concern." Alice said without feelings at all, her eyes set on the Grey Tower.

"Of course I'm concerned." Gray sighed. "You're going to live with Black Joker, after all."

~.X.~

The tower seemed empty, but everyone knew, Black Joker was somewhere in there. He used to be a star in the Crimson Opera, but one day, he was dismissed by the late manager, along with the rest of the performers.

The tower was divided into four story. The first floor was a cold entrance, and the empty kitchen greeted them right away; there was a small table and chairs flipped over, one of them stuck on the small window.

The second floor was an old, unused gallery; a piano was covered under a dusty white cloth. The couch was busted, and the fireplace was planked close. The third floor was where Alice would sleep, and the fourth floor was the roof.

That tower was cold, being on an ocean with the strong wind sweeping it; the windows had no glasses nor anything to close them with. Alice wrapped herself with the only blanket she had, and without force, fell asleep.

That night, she didn't meet the Joker.

However, the Joker had seen her.

~.X.~

As someone who couldn't act, sing nor dance, Alice was the one to do the labor works with other few staff. Sweeping and moping the stage, setting the dresses and props in order, buying make up supplies, taking care of the curtains everytime the scene changes during a performance, serving tea...everything that everyone could do.

It was a hard work to deal with, everyday. With the other staff being old and tired, Alice did most of the work, and she had to move fast. Not to mention the pressures from the performers.

For example, Alice rushed into the primadonna's room with the milk tea she'd ordered. Knocking twice, she heard a dramatic scream; "_Finally_!"

Taking it as a cue to enter, Alice closed the door and set down the tray, pouring the tea into the expensive cup. Rebecca La Carlotta, or Beckie, the primadonna of Crimson Opera, had a frightened look as she saw Alice.

"You...!?" without thinking about rudeness, she pointed an index finger to the girl. "Reggie hasn't gotten rid of you yet?"

Alice didn't say anything, since she's not asking for answers, and screamed;

"REGINAAALD!"

This wasn't a question, but Alice felt the need to tell her; "He's on a vacation."

Beckie shot her a disgusted look. "I don't want to hear anything from _you_! Bah! Murderous slut! GOWLAND!"

With that, some frantic steps and then the door was slammed open. The manager, Gowland, gasped and panted as he entered.

"Wh...What is it, Beckie?"

Beckie's lips trembled and she began her dramatic whine, pointing at Alice. "She frightens me...! I don't want to be served by a murderer...Please, are you a fool, Gowland? She shouldn't be near any performers..."

"How did she frightened you, again, Rebecca?" a condescending tone came from outside, and Crysta entered with a red face, ready to explode.

Beckie shot her an underestimating look. "Petty background artists have no need to know. Just get rid of her! I don't want to drink tea served by a murderer! Or I'll just quit, then! Oooh yes, I will quit!" she humph-ed and stormed out of her luxurious room.

"Oh, no...no! Please, Carlotta, Mr. Crims will fire me...!" Gowland followed her. "I'll have her away from the performers...please, please...We even had gotten your room enlarged!"

Crysta sighed and frowned apologetically at Alice. The girl was cleaning up the tea tray she's serving, carefully.

"Sorry...she's always like that."

The dark-blonde nodded knowingly.

The dancer stepped closer and put a hand on Alice's cheek. "Why...Why are you so...empty, Alice? Can't you...smile?"

A troubled gleam crossed the girl's eyes. Suddenly, Gowland came into the room again, with Beckie behind him, arms crossed.

"Crysta, step away from her. Alice Liddell, please leave this room...And please don't ever come close to the performers. Just do your work away. Ask the other staff to do work near the performers." The ginger said, looking very guilty.

"Yes, Mr. Gowland." Alice said, and carefully brought the tray out of the room.

"Crysta, go back to practice your moves. Beckie will be ready for the solo, and Vivaldi will be mad if you screw up." Gowland told Crysta gently. The platinum blonde gave a small smile to Alice, and walked away.

Alice handed a cup of tea to Gowland, who seemed preplexed.

The ginger manager smiled softly and accepted it.

"Thank you, Alice. I need this."

~.X.~

When people think they're up on the clouds...they tended to be judgmental to everyone beneath. Beckie, Reginald, and some others were exactly that way. Alice wasn't allowed to serve the performers anymore until she had urgent reason to, such as being a performer herself—which means zero chance.

Despite that, she couldn't help but watch the rehearsal. Mainly, she wasn't watching Beckie. She's told to watch the rehearsal by the trainer, Vivaldi. Their next musical was familiar for Alice; _The Sound of Music_.

For short, it was a memoir for_ Maria von Trapp_. The musical had two acts and filled with many songs and dances with funny acts. Obviously, Beckie was on the number one list to be Maria. However, she's torn for not getting the spotlight for singing the nuns' songs; _Maria_.

Vivaldi had a hand in that song, being a soprano with motherly voice. Even in a hunting suit, she sang beautifully.

"_She climbs a tree, and scrapes her knee, her dress has got a tear..._" her voice was expressing the worried mother.

And then, a different performer with dazzling beauty, Lorina Mon Blanc, sang her part; her voice was clear and gentle.

"_She waltzes on her way to Mass and whistles on the stair..."_

"_And underneath her wimple, she has curles in her hair...!"_Vivaldi shook her head in an exasperated act, and the next line was sang again by Lorina.

"_I even heard her singing in the abbey..._"

Alice listened to the musical, closing her eyes. Vivaldi's voice melted her cold insides...so warm and motherly, a nostalgic melody. Lorina's voice was clear like a cool pond, healing something within her. Maria was a musical Alice had known as a child.

She couldn't help the memories flashing back as the nuns sang a certain phase;

"_I'd like to say a word on her behalf..._" Vivaldi said, and the nuns gave her their attention. She smiled warmly. "_Maria...makes me...laugh._" the nuns giggled warmly.

"_How do you solve a problem like Maria...?  
How do you catch a cloud and...pin it down...?"_

Lorina acted as the gentler, calm nuns as usual as she sang her line; _"How do you find a word that means Maria...?"_

"_A flibbertijibbet!_" Vivaldi sang.

"_A will-o'-the wisp!_" Lorina suggested.

"_A clown!"_ Vivaldi said with an assuring tone.

And so they sang the next phase in togetherness, their tone filled with genuine warmth, despite it was just a musical. Alice wondered how performers could manage such surreal expressions in a drama? For all she knew, that was what it takes to be a performer; to create expressions on stage.

"_Many a thing you know you'd like to tell her...  
Many a thing she ought to understand..._

_But how do you make her stay...  
And listen to all you say...?_

_How do you keep a wave upon a sand...?"_

"_Oh, how do you solve a problem like Maria...?"_

Vivaldi took a deep breath, and she looked up as if there was something beautiful and wondrous up there, her face showing a genuine worry of a mother, holding her child in her arms;

"_How do you hold a moonbeam...in...your...hand...?"_

Alice inhaled, feeling something trying to get out of her throat. Reaching that part, she could hear her own mother singing it while holding her in her arms, warm and safe. Alice opened her eyes and touched her face.

She couldn't act, sing, nor dance. She would never be able to project such warm feelings.

~.X.~

That day, Gray was heading out to the sea, so Alice had to row the boat herself. As she arrived on the small island, she found her belongings in front of the tower, and a figure hanging out on the window of the second floor.

"Those _trash_ are yours." The man was a red-head with glowing dark wine eye, half of his face covered beneath a black mask. "Get rid of your fucking sorry arse from my sight."

Alice looked up at him for a while, and then went to collect her suitcase, and stuffed her things into it. She was silent for a while, and then, casually walked into the tower.

Black Joker narrowed his eyes and pulled himself from the window, and walked to the staircase, where, as expected, the girl was climbing.

"You are not wanted." He hissed.

"I have nowhere else to go." Alice said, having difficulty to look pitiful. She wished she could cry and wail...she didn't know how—she couldn't, even if she wanted to.

"That is none of my business." He scoffed, and kicked her suitcase down. It fell with a loud thud and the insides were scattered.

"Mr. Crims had allowed me to stay here as I work." She tried again.

Still with his cold face, he looked down on her.

"This is _my_ tower. He has no power here." And then he paused. "You work at the Crimson Opera." He clarified.

Alice nodded numbly.

"What is your name?"

"Alice Liddell, sir."

He gave her a calculating look; hearing the name 'Liddell', everyone would know her. One day, Liddell would be a new slang to say 'murderer'. Black smirked.

"Then you're close with Lorina Mon Blanc."

Alice shook her head. "No...I was to not be around the performers, sir." She looked down. Just as she thought she'd have a ray of hope, and today Beckie had ordered a distance from the performers.

The Joker chuckled and walked around her, calculating.

"As long as you can walk around there...Yes...Do you still want to stay, motherfucker?" he demanded. She was silent, and he was impatient. "I asked, do you want it or not?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Then you'll listen to my every words." Black smirked again, crossing his arms. "I want you to get close to Lorina Mon Blanc. Tell me everything about her."

"But as I just said—"

"Shut the fuck up." He deadpanned. "Do not talk back to me. You only need to listen to _me_." Black warned, narrowing his eye to emphasize his word.

Alice didn't say anything back.

"Just do as I say. I want you to get close to Lorina. I want you to be a performer." Black scoffed and pointed his index finger at her. "I will turn you into a performer, Alice Liddell."

* * *

**Clich****é**** drama alert...maybe? The musical; The Sound of Music was something I watched and treasured. The musical was warm and soothing. That song's title was** 'How do you solve a problem like Maria'**, my favorite song in the musical. Check it out on YouTube.**** Kindly review if you have the time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiss from a Rose**

* * *

Unlike the sky seen from the Grey Tower, the sky above the city was blur; starless and dark. Loud noises of jazz music seeped onto the street, along with random chatters of the city's inhabitant, enjoying their night of the weekend.

Few of them couldn't find themselves enjoying the night; Lorina, for example. She tapped her slender fingers to the bar, glancing restlessly at Beckie, busy flirting with two men, including the bartender. It wasn't that she's not used to this bar, but she's feeling anxious; someone's watching over her.

Unlike in the Crimson Opera, Lorina knew she was watched by the Joker. She knew that he wouldn't approach him; however, the Joker had never left his tower, so there ought to be someone else watching her right then.

"Miss Mon Blanc, relax..." the bartender cooed with a warm smile. "Should I ask the DJ to play something smooth? Wanna dance a bit?"

"Johnny, you're offering _her_ to dance, and not _me_?" Beckie protested with a cute pout. She's the kind of woman who knew how to play around and get away with men.

"No, thanks...Not tonight." Lorina smiled apologetically, and dropped some dollars on the bar. "I'm just tired...I'll be heading back earlier. Are you going to be late, Beck?" she asked Beckie while getting off her stool.

"I'll go with the flow...'Sides, I'm getting a new room starting for today, so lock your door." Beckie winked and returned to enjoy herself as Lorina left the place. She put on her jacket and hugged herself, bracing the cool summer air.

Trying to look relaxed, Lorina glanced around cautiously and began to walk home.

She wished she was just hearing things...but there were certain footsteps following behind her.

"Um."

"...!" Lorina jumped in shock, and faced a dark-blonde with expressionless face; she's holding up her cellphone.

"O-Oh...?"

"You dropped it." She said, waving it to her, waiting for Lorina to take it back.

Lorina stared at the girl for a while. She knew this girl...she's seen her somewhere.

The girl abruptly shoved her cellphone to her hands, and as if in a hurry, walked towards the same way Lorina was heading.

"Wait...!" Lorina gasped and caught her wrist. "I...I know you."

The girl didn't move nor respond; she didn't turn to look at Lorina. Lorina kept latching onto her wrist, and glanced over her shoulder; there was those shadows again...! She was definitely being followed!

"Um." The girl suddenly broke Lorina's train of thoughts. "Mr. Gowland told me not to come close with the performers."

Lorina raised her eyebrows in realization. "Oh, you're Alice Liddell..." she paused; this girl...was dangerous. Her father was a homicidal maniac who had killed his own wife, and died in the process. Alice Liddell herself wasn't fazed at all; she had lived in the Crimson Opera with her small family, and the death of her family didn't affect her.

Oddly enough, Lorina thought, she found herself unaffected like other people. She glanced behind her back again; between those stalkers and Alice Liddell, she preferred being with Alice Liddell.

"Walk with me." Lorina asked softly, and not waiting her answer, she squeezed Alice's hand and they began to walk.

Alice didn't struggle away nor refuse, she just walked with her in silence. Lorina felt very relieved just having the girl by her side.

Despite she had a companion, those stalkers were still following her. Lorina knew this, but she really felt...peace being by Alice's side. She glanced at the petite, mysterious girl; she showed no expressions, but not a poker face...it was just her honest expression. Perhaps, Alice Liddell had nothing to hide, and that's why Lorina felt peace.

Her hand was warm, Lorina thought, glancing at their hands.

The path to the Crimson Opera had less crowds, since it was a private area. They could hear the waves hitting the cliff; wind blowing hard, leaves shaking above them. Lorina felt a little unnerved as they were completely isolated from the crowds.

She squeezed Alice's hand harder, hoping she could have her calmness.

And then, Alice Liddell stopped walking.

Lorina bit her lower lip, anxious as of why the girl stopped walking. Suddenly, the dark blonde sighed and shoved her free hand to her pocket; she squeezed Lorina's hand reassuringly.

"Enough already." Alice spoke with emptiness in her voice. "Leave her alone."

Lorina's heart began to beat faster; Alice knew she was followed, despite she didn't say anything. But that wasn't what thrilled her; the fact that the girl was going to defend her—although Lorina wasn'tsure how this would end up—made Lorina feel...safe.

"Can't do that, little lady." Lorina gulped as she heard a chuckle and an answer; two stalkers. They walked out of the shades of the trees, grinning. "We just need a little talk with Miss Beautiful there."

Lorina began to shiver, but then, she felt Alice gripped her hand tightly and without any question, they dashed.

"Oi! What the fuck!? Don't lose 'er!"

The two men chased them. Lorina's eyes wildly glanced around; why was this area so empty!? It was five hundred meters until the opera's gate, and there were only closed shops and a subway closed during evening.

"GET BACK HERE!"

Lorina whimpered, but Alice didn't let go of her hand.

"Subway." She gasped in a whisper, and Lorina was surprised as they jumped down the stairs. Alice took her into her arms and Lorina frantically wrapped her arms around the girl's neck, as she slid down the rail fearlessly.

"Oh God." Lorina gasped as Alice set her down, and took her hand as they dashed again.

"How the fuck did we lose two bitches!?" one of the stalkers angrily yelled, pacing in the empty subway.

"Check all alleys! The arrival exit is too far, they must be here!"

CLANG!

An empty gas barrell fell from one of the alley.

"There!"

The two of them frantically rushed into that alley. Alice led Lorina cautiously and they began to ran somewhere else.

Lorina gritted her teeth as she looked back, worrying if the two realized that they just threw a pebble to the stack of barrells to create distraction. Suddenly she felt the girl pulled her hand.

"Don't look back." Alice said calmly.

The actress found herself fixed to the waves of dark blonde in the air, not looking back. She's fearless...she's so calm...or maybe she couldn't show her feelings. Alice Liddell was such a mysterious girl, yet Lorina felt very safe right now.

"You bitches are getting on my nerves!"

One of the stalkers appeared right in front of them, holding a pocket knife with a wrathful grimace across his face. He sneered to Alice.

"You're the first, worthless bitch. No one will fucking remember you...Heh." he cautiously approached them, arms spread with knife held in one of his hands.

Alice didn't took her time shivering, she kept holding onto Lorina as she turned and began to ran the opposite way.

And the other stalker was there.

"We could've let you live if you just gave Lorina to us, bitch...But no—You had no idea what you're messing with, huh?" he chuckled, panting, holding a knife as well.

Alice paused her pace, staring blankly at her foe. Lorina bit her lower lip, eyes glancing back and forth watching from one stalker to the other one. The only way out was to get on the tracks...but then there would be dead-end if one of the stalkers got into their way again.

"Stay right behind me." Alice suddenly said, cracking her knuckles and her neck. Lorina's eyes widened, but she once again felt reassured and stepped back behind her.

"What is this? Trying to play it cool?" the stalkers laughed. "You're dead, bitches."

"Who sent you." Alice said, as she calmly stepped towards one of the stalkers. They both looked preplexed by this bold move. Despite this, Lorina faithfully held her shoulders and followed right behind her.

"Wh-What the fuck!? You crazy bitch really wanna get killed!? Hah!" the stalker by the subway entrance laughed with a shivery tone.

"S-Sent?" Lorina asked no one.

Alice still approached the stalker with calm steps, making him unnerved, but kept his stance and knife in firm grip.

"There were people following Crysta Snowpidgeon and Mr. Gowland as well." Alice said. "Obviously sent."

"Stop! Stay away!" the man angrily charged; Lorina yelped, but Alice spread her arm and stepped back in time to catch his armed hand.

"Wh-What the—" the man's eyes widened in shock as Alice now held his armed hand and pushed him; dashing to the other stalker.

"St-Stay away from me, motherfucker!" he ran away and eyes set on Lorina, who was too shocked to comprehend everything.

"Tch, fucking idiot! Heheh—AARGH!"

CRACK

Lorina's eyes widened in worse shock; the other stalker stopped and flinched at the painful breaking voice. He totally didn't expect what was coming;

The dark blonde had appeared and without any warning, a knife in her hand, and she swished it as if cutting the wind.

And his head rolled on he floor while his neck spurting like a fountain of blood; frozen in spot for a second and stepped back a few before fell into the ground. His head was an everlasting shocked expression, puddle of blood forming from it.

"Ha...? Wha..." the other stalker shook in fright; holding his twisted, bleeding arm. He glared at Alice in shock. "Wait...W-Wait...I...aahh...AAAAHHH!"

He was immobilized in his spot; only capable of screaming his heart out as Alice, with face stained by drops of blood, silently approached him.

"SOMEBODY HEELP...ANYONE! MURDERER...MURDEREER! HELP ME! GOD! HELP MEE!"

Lorina was frozen in spot, without a shake, she watched the dark blonde stopped before the hysteric stalker. With a glimpse of the shining knife, the man's scream was shut forever.

His jaw-slacked head rolled on the floor of the subway; his mouth spurting the remnants of blood he had; his body fell on his knees, his headless neck spurting out blood from obvious vein, to the girl's face, and fell before her feet, creating enormous puddle of blood.

Alice just stood there, unaffected, looking down at the headless body without a flinch.

Lorina wasn't sure if she's supposed to be afraid...

Because she wasn't.

"You can go home on your own, now." Alice said as she took the man's body onto her shoulder.

~.X.~

Black chuckled in satisfactory as Alice reported why she came late. He poked the headless body casually, and then reached for the terrified head on the table. The Joker grinned wickedly at it, finding the beheaded's hysteric, jaw-slakced face to be amusing.

"This dead body has better a expression than you are." He commented, stroking the head's hair. "Alright...now make a scared face."

Alice just sat there, inwardly dumbfounded, but her face was empty.

Black cursed lazily and set down the head on the dusty table. "Look, bitch, if you're not a performer, you can't fucking get close to Lorina...and you gotta ditch this fucking place. So; get scared."

She blinked at him.

"Scared..." she hummed. "I'm very scared. In fact, I was so scared when I killed those two."

The red-head twitched impatiently. "Yet you fucking killed them without a flinch, right?"

"Yes, I did."

Black leaned his chin to his hand, staring at her calculatingly. "Do you even fucking know what's 'afraid'? Whatever. Just tell me what kind of feeling you have when you feel scared."

"That's personal." Alice quickly said. Talking about what scares you or what makes you happy; those were personal stuff, no way she'd share that with a crazy reclusive Joker.

"What's that?" he narrowed his eyes on her. "You're invading _my_ fucking personal space, for your information. You don't have the fucking _right_ to say what's personal or not to me."

"I understand." Alice let out a sigh. "When I'm scared...I feel like I'm blind, alone, in the darkness. I'd hurt anyone trying to approach me. If Lorina wasn't there, I'd lost it for sure." She explained. "I feel the temptation to kill anything around me...Because if I don't kill first, I'll be killed."

Black watched the girl staring straight into his eye without restraint as she explained. She really seemed empty; as if her face died...She couldn't show emotion at all.

"Alright, Faceless...I have one fucking way to fix you." He tilted his head, not losing eye-contact with the dark blonde. "Before that...what did this guy do before you killed him?" he pointed at the head on the coffee table.

Alice stared at the jaw-slacked head and answered without guilt;

"He screamed."

"Of course." Black scoffed and rose from his seat. "Fucking scream, then, bitch!" he kicked the small table angrily. He glared down at her.

"I said, fucking scream!"

Alice looked up at him emptily.

"Well!?"

"I can't." Alice answered straightly. "There's no reason to scream."

Black raised his eyebrows and scoffed.

"Heh. You asked for it, fucking bitch."

The red-head unseathed a whip from thin air and walked around the girl; he stopped behind her back and chuckled.

"You know what, bitch?" he said, "Sometimes it's good not to be too fucking reasonable. We mortals are afraid for a reason; fear is an emotion that warns us away from danger."

Alice heard him playing with his metal whip in his hand.

"...You're mentally taught this, and that's why you can't scream. So fucking simple. Instead of showing signs of fear, you turned that emotion into a survival energy. That's why you fucking murder these sons of a bitch."

Black's whip came across over her shoulder and tapped at the two bodiless heads on the floor.

"Not a necessarily fucking bad thing." He shrugged. "Though you just need to fucking _fake_ it."

SMASH

Alice flinched, though her face showed nothing; Black had whipped her back very hard. Though she wasn't a weakling to get any wound from that, it was...painful.

"Open your fucking mouth." Black ordered.

The girl was about to reason again, and he whipped her back once more, harder.

"Open up." He hissed. "Copy those heads. Remember their ear-piercing cowardly shrieks. Scream, or I'll fucking whip you all night long."

Alice opened her mouth, but just a little.

SLASH

"Ukh..." she gritted her teeth.

Black smirked.

"Painful like son of a bitch, huh?" he whipped her again.

"Uggh..." Alice began to hiss.

"Yes, groan. That's how you relief pain, fucker. Scream and whine in pain. The fucking same way with fear; relieve it by screaming and showing emotion."

SMASH

"Urrk..." Alice's eyes widened.

Black was true; she felt pain building up within her, but she couldn't even break into tears that it was painful. However, as she hissed and groan, the pain was, despite barely, subsided out into emotion.

Emotion...such a mysterious thing.

"I'll teach you everything," Black said sharply. "Screaming in pain, in fear, in shock...Fucking emotions you'll need to learn. Fucking singing and dancing..." he walked towards a dusty cupboard and had a gentle look on an old portrait of a beautiful woman.

Lorina Mon Blanc.

He averted his eye and narrowed it to the girl sitting stoically on the dusty chair.

"I'll make you a star. And you'll help me get _her_."

* * *

**I'm not sure now if this should be a T-rated story. Kindly review if you have the time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiss from a Rose**

* * *

Being different was a curse and a blessing. When you're different, you can see things from a different view. Yet you'll take a different, lonelier path to solve your problem. It can be an easier, faster path, but still different. Weird.

I never really gave this any thought when I was with Mom and Dad. They were shining bright like stars. Singing stars on the stage. Beautiful and handsome, a match made in heaven. My parents were perfect. My family was perfect.

Little did I know, perfection is an illusion. Illusion covers lie.

~.X.~

Alice stared at her mirror, and then looked down at her hands. She pulled down her shirt, and revealed the same marks. Whip marks. Red, almost bleeding. They hurt so much.

And then, she stared at her mirror.

She was frowning; with hatred. Wounded.

Black Joker had unlocked an achievement; he managed to get her taking out a natural expression; pained.

And she hated him so much for this. Showing off expressions...she never thought it'd be so painful.

How much more she had to endure? He'll train her into a performer...she'll feel that bitter whip for a while. She had already felt like running away.

But she kept telling herself; she wasn't weak. She reminded herself that outside was more dangerous than Black's whip.

She'll survive Black's cold, bitter whip.

She won't survive the outside, with that _person_ watching over her.

~.X.~

Black narrowed his eye and came down from the edge of the tower's roof. He pulled out a telescope and began to spy the figure across the coast. His eye widened, and he abruptly went downstairs.

"Oi, what the fuck—Wake the fuck up!" he yelled, banging her door.

"I'm here." He turned to see Alice Liddell peeking from downstairs, the kitchen. He realized that she was using his old kitchen, and noticed the warm bread steaming on the table, and eggs boiling on the stove.

"Why is _she_ here?" Black, for the first time, didn't curse. Alice tilted her head.

"Who."

"Lorina."

Alice couldn't miss the way his face turned slightly gentle, and his shown eye gleamed in excitement. She didn't—couldn't—show her surprised feeling, but she was inwardly surprised. Black stepped to the window and slammed it open. He gestured to her with a finger, telling her to come closer and handed a telescope for her.

The dark blonde narrowed her right eye and began to spy the coast. It was really Lorina, wearing a thick coat, crossing her arms. As if she was waiting for someone.

She heard Black flicked his fingers.

"She's here for you." Black said with a tense voice. He was off for a while, staring at the ocean, and then, glared at Alice. "Get the fuck out of here. Hurry, bitch."

"What..."

"Lorina will get cold if you keep being fucking dumb here!" Black yelled and ushered her to the door. He turned and grabbed the warm bread and two eggs. "She might haven't had a breakfast—Give these to her. Go, ...go, bitch!"

He slammed the door in her face. Alice unconsciously frowned in anger, glaring down at the eggs and the loaf of bread.

These were _hers_, not for Lorina nor Black. She sighed and covered the food under her coat, before heading to the short sail. She carefully get on the boat; the morning sea breeze was refreshing, but the wind was quite strong.

Alice sailed, and rowed with her mind off somewhere.

She had never seen Black like that; whenever she saw him, he never had such a gentle face. Everytime he spoke about Lorina, his face would turn gentle and his eye gleamed. And just now, knowing Lorina was _probably_ waiting there, Black seemed hopeful and had a very sad, nostalgic, yet still gentle expression.

Was that because he really loved Lorina?

The dark blonde dropped the row and got off the boat, holding the rope, she pulled it onto the shore. Lorina watched her, biting her lower lip as if Alice wasn't working fast enough that she'd jump.

The beautiful woman approached her with an eager smile.

"Alice Liddell...I'm...uh..." she breathed out with a wide smile. "Ah, I don't know what to say..."

Alice took out the warm bread and eggs, holding them up to Lorina, who fell silent and looked surprised.

"Breakfast." Alice said expressionlessly.

Lorina raised her eyebrows and blushed. "O-Oh, haha." She politely accepted the eggs, staring at them for a while. She smiled to her again. "Why don't we eat these together? And thank you, you're beyond sweet."

They shared the bread and walked along the beach, enjoying their simple breakfast, the morning ocean wind, the salty smell of the air. Lorina asked if Alice cooked the food herself, and was impressed, since Lorina wasn't a good cook herself. She began talking animatedly about different things and Alice would just listen.

After they finished their breakfast, Lorina asked her to sit down on the sand.

"What I came for today is...I want to thank you for last night." Lorina smiled gently, her face flushing from cold. "I'm really, really thankful. You saved my life, Alice. I wouldn't know how to repay you."

Alice was inwardly, surprised again, yet her face showed nothing.

"Aren't you...afraid of me."

The beautiful woman smiled gently and shook her head. "No...I admire you. We don't know each other well, yet you saved me from those stalkers. Mr. Gowland and Crysta told the same thing too, about how they're stalked, and you saved them."

Even a nutty head psycho like Alice was fully conscious that cutting people without a flinch wasn't anywhere _admirable_.

Or maybe she wasn't exactly a psycho.

"Well..." Alice rubbed the back of her head. "You're welcome, I guess."

Lorina beamed happily and giggled. "You're so humble...Hee hee."

Alice and Lorina didn't talk for a while. Was that it? Just thank her? That's it? Alice then realized, this was one of the chance to please Black; he had forced her to come all this way to meet Lorina, surely to gain information from the beauty.

So Alice let her hesitation away and began to question, as humanly as she could,

"Do you...remember Black Joker." She said, choosing the safest questions to sort.

Lorina nodded nonchalantly. "Oh, him...Yeah, I guess—I mean, he was a sort of star way back before the fire." She answered, showing little interest, which made Alice hesitate even more.

"Did you know him personally, I mean."

"We did know each other, but it was a hectic time...so busy...I didn't remember much. I don't talk to him much, but he's nice, somewhat. What about you, Alice, you lived with him, right? Do you like it there? You can visit me anytime you want, and we can chat—well, not all the time, like when I'm on the stage, hee hee...Anyways, have you heard of the Aphrodite Musical...?"

Alice lsitened to Lorina chatting animatedly. She's beautiful, somewhat funny and sweet; kind...The kind of woman guys would take advantage, and for some, protect—like Black, for example. Alice realized why Black with that stone of a heart he had, could like any woman, and Lorina made sense. She had such a peaceful, innocence about her that could melt the coldest ice.

And Alice felt a little anxious about how Lorina apparently wasn't the least interested to talk more about Black.

After all, if she couldn't set Black with Lorina...what will become of her, Alice?

* * *

**Kindly review if you have the time.**


End file.
